Tutoring
Tutoring is a main feature in Fire Emblem: Three Houses Overview Tutoring allows the player to teach the students of their house in various subjects. These combine three different methods to teach the students. These provide useful experience in order to properly prepare the students to take Certification Exams Private Tutoring Byleth can choose to directly improve a unit's subject of study through one-on-one lessons. They can give multiple sessions depending on the unit's motivation and a unit must have at least 25 Motivation to do personal tutoring. Students gain motivation through multiple methods: *Byleth is the MVP of a battle - All units in roster gains 25 Motivation *Other unit is the MVP of a battle - Unit gains 100 Motivation *Students are given their free day off to rest - All units gain 50 Motivation *Unit gains a Support rank with Byleth - Units gains 100 Motivation *Lost item returned to owner - Unit gains 50 Motivation *Gift is given to student - Unit gains 25 Motivation if they like the gift, 50 if they love it, 0 if they dislike it. *Dinning Hall Meal - Student gains 50 Motivation if they love the meal, 25 if they like the meal, 0 if they dislike the meal. For each personal Tutoring session, a unit can have a multitude of results for the session, affecting how much subject experience they gain. This is affected by their subject affinity, the monthly subject boost for certain subjects, and the current condition of some statues in the Monastery. The four results are: *'Good' - Unit gains 1x subject experience. *'Great' - Unit gains 1.5x subject experience. *'Perfect' - Unit gains 2x subject experience. Can Praise to gain 25 motivation. *'Bad' - Unit gains no subject experience. Can be Consoled or Critiqued in order to recover 25 motivation. Goals Goal are automatic subject experience that occur each week. Every character has a preset starting goal tailored to two of their subject affinities. Byleth can choose to either stick to their default goals, allow the students to suggest their own future goals, or create a custom goal for the students. Goals can either be two subjects that equally gain experience or one subject that grows exponentially better. The subject experience is fixed and will occur automatically every Friday. Goal types Projects Projects are another automatic lesson that improves Riding, Heavy Armor, and Flying subject experience. Byleth chooses two students to participate in one of the three areas and will be completed on that Friday. The two students gain subject experience, gain support points with each other, additional funds for the House, and extra items. The better the results of the Project, the better rewards are given. Subject Affinity Every student has a unique set of subjects that they have affinity for. Students may be strong in one subject, but weak in another. Byleth can choose to focus on tutoring the students in certain subjects to play on their strengths. The more affinity a student has towards a subject, the more likely they are to have better results. Likewise a student with a subject weakness are more likely to have poor results. Subject strengths are highlighted with a red, upward pointing chevrons while subject weaknesses are highlighted with blue, downward pointing chevrons. Most characters have a Budding Talent, a subject in which a student can develop a Strength in. This stat is highlighted by three stars and Byleth must provide a specific number of Private Tutoring lessons in order to fill in the three stars. Once all three have been filled, their talent in the subject is unlocked and it becomes a strength. Most Budding Talents are initially neutral growths, however Dorothea, Felix, and Lysithea have Budding Talents that are initially Subject Weaknesses. They will struggle in their initial tutoring, but like a neutral starting Budding Talent, this will change into a Strength when unlocked and will learn a special skill. Academy Staff Black Eagles *''' - Denotes a Weakness that is also a Hidden Talent. Blue Lions '''* - Denotes a Weakness that is also a Hidden Talent. Golden Deer *''' - Denotes a Weakness that is also a Hidden Talent. Study Types *'''Sword - Teaches combat with Swords. *'Lance' - Teaches combat with Lances. *'Axe' - Teaches combat with Axes. *'Bow' - Teaches combat with Bows. *'Fighting' - Teaches barehanded fighting to Brawl. *'Reason' - Teaches combat with Black Magic *'Faith' - Teaches healing with White Magic *'Authority' - Teaches leadership skills to improve Battalions. *'Hvy Armor' - Teaches combat in Heavy Armor. *'Riding' - Teaches combat on Horseback. *'Flying' - Teaches combat on a Flying mount. Category:Game Mechanics